The Highschool Life of Hogwarts students
by Goddess Michelle
Summary: What if Hogwarts and everyone was sent to a new school? weird things happen...
1. The Hogwarts letter

Hogwarts High

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

Summary: What if Hogwarts did close down and everyone was sent to a High school in the USA? New classes, weird students, lots of insane questions, and love? Read and find out!

This kind of a sky high version of my high school, which it pretty big. To see my high school go to: **http// st.clair. k12. MO. US **without the spaces. Once there, look at the red sidebar at the left and click **High School** and on the site name there is NO **www** in it. But once you click High school, scroll down and you will see part of my school. But of course, I go to Junior High since I'm not a highschooler yet. On to the twisty story.

-------------------

"RON! GINNY!" yelled the high pitched voice of Molly Weasley. Two groggily children sleptwalk, or stumbled, down the stairs. One had messy, red hair over her closed eyes while the taller one had stcuk up, messy red hair; Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ron stared at his mom who had both hands on her hips, a disappointed and annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked her mom, falling into a chair.

"Two things. First you Ronald." Molly said turning her back to her daughter to stare straight at Ron. Ginny just leaned her head on the table, falling asleep.

"First, why did I find Ginnys diary in your trunk? Hmm?" Molly questioned her son, who had a look of shock on his face.

"I was trying to find love notes!" Ron said to his mom, something that made Ginny jerk her head up.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled angrily that she pushed back her chair, sending him a glare.

"Ginny sit down!" Molly said fierce but calmly to Ginny, "Now Ron, we'll talk about the other thing later."

"Mm-hmm" Ron said and walked slowly to his room.

"Now Ginny, why did you come home past your curfew?"

"I didn't mean to, I had to help clean up like everyone else." Ginny muttered.

"Then why didn't you Floo me? I could've understood then." Molly said.

"Her fieplace isn't registered, mom! She isn't a witch or wizard like her dad or sister and they don't really go into the wizarding World at all." Ginny said.

"Unless her father or mother says so, you and your brothers will de-gnome the garden."

"What did my brothers do?"

"Other stuff, you don't need to know." Molly said before leaving for Rons room. Ginny groaned and left the kitchen to the garden. She saw no gnoms but knew they were eating or hiding from her in the fruits and veggies.

"Damn it...I hate you gnomes!" Ginny screamed, taking her anger out on them. Ron came stomping beside her, along with the twins. Ron found a gnome running to another patch and grabbed it, muttering angrily and sent it flying very far.

"Dang, Ronnikins, why so angry?" Fred teased his younger brother.

"SHUT UP FRED!" Ron yelled so loud that another boy with jet balck hair walked out.

"Ron, whats wrong?" Harry asked tiredly, "Why the yelling?"

"Nothing Harry" Ginny said while kicking a gnome who had bit her foot.

Soon, everyone was done and it was lunchtime. "We got mail for you three from Hogwarts. Here you go." Molly said handing Harry, Ron, and Ginny there mail from Hogwarts.

Harry opened his and it read:

Harry James Potter,

We hereby inform you that Hogwarts will closing this year, due to the Headmasters death and the concern of parents not sending their kids to school. Instead of sending you the normal list, we have gave you a way new list you can find mostly at muggle shops, some in Diagon alley. I also forbid you to go searching for the last Horcruxes and to go searching for You-know-who. The school year will start Augest 5. Hope to see you.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGogonall

Head of Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"So, what did you guys get?" Harry asked while taking out the other paper.

"Same thing with both of us. I can't believe Hogwarts is closed." Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh man, thats not as bad as the school list." Ginny said and read hers aloud:

6th Year Supply List

1. Pre-Algebra Course 5 by Hallmark Corp.

2. Language course 6 by Halfling

3. Reading Course 5 by Halfing

4. Civil by Connie Puls

5. Science Biology by Tanny Geisert

6. Wild West by Steven Ross (my fav teacher)

7. Gym clothes- red, grey, white, and black only with sneakers.

8. Keyboarding 5th Edition by Sean Clonts

9. Art works by Trisha Wagner

10. Spanish by Paul Swafford

11. Band- you need an instrument

12. Drama

13. Character by Ken Cate

14. Agriculture

15. Transfiguration 6th book

16. Muggle studies

17. Charms 6th edition

18. Divinations, Beyond the Stars by Teresha Paul

19. Advanced Potions

20. Defense Against Dark Arts 7th Edition

21. Study Hall- always bring Homework

You have 7 periods in this school, but 3 different schuedules for different days. The school is called St. Clair Junior High school and you will need to travel to the United States and to Saint Clair, Missouri. You will also have dorms just like Hogwarts. These will be the students you share all your classes with that go to Hogwarts as well. You are also in 8th grade for now.

Pansy PArkinson

Ron Weasley

Colin Creevey

Lavender Brown

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Micheal Corner

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnagon

Crabbe

Goyle

Parvarti Patil

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

"They found Malfoy!" said Ron, gaping at the list of books still.

"Mum, we don't have enough money to get these book..." Ginny groaned, handing her mom the list.

"We can manage, dear." Molly said, "Now It's the end of July, school starts very soon. Go pack your trunks."

Everyone rushed up stairs while the twins rushed downstairs and throught the door with new inventions to test. Ginny ran into her room, grabbing some clothes from her closet and placng them in her trunk. She found her last years robes and tried them on, "They still fit, but are a bit short." she muttered while placing them in and continued to pack.

"So Harry, what do think about the new school?" Ron asked while putting on his old robes to see if they fit.

"It sounds weird." Harry said while packing his Quidditch outfit.

"Harry...a bit help..." Ron grunted and Harry turned and laughed. The robe was way too small. The sleeves were showing his arms and the end of his robe was to his knees. He started pulling on it and fell backwards with the robe into Rons closet, causing clothed to cover him. Of course, Ginnys room had to be beside it and shake a bit.

"Ron! What happened?" Ginny yelled to Rons bedroom as a set of robes got tossed to her face from Harry.

"Nothing much. Just a bit problem with the robes being small on Ron." Harry replied.

--------------------------------tommarow----------------

KNOCK KNOCK

Ron opened the door to find the Grangers smiling at him, especially Hermione. He stared at her hair and gaped like a fish trying to get air. "Hermione, what happened to your air!" he gasped.

"What no 'hello hermione' or 'hey mione how you doing?'" Hermione said smiling, "I straightened it, duh!"

"It looks great-not like I hated it when it was bushy b-but--Wow!" Ron said as they walked in, "So what you doing here?"

"Wondering if you needed help getting those books, silly!" Hermione said as Ginny rushed down to hug her friend.

"Hey 'mione" Harry called from the stairway. He walked over and gave her a friendly hug too.

"Hi Harry, so do you need help?"

"Yeah, but we don't have much money left to get all of them I think." Ginny said worriedly.

"Oh, um, you can't use wizard money to buy those new books we need. We use muggle money." Hermione said as her parents left to speak with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, then we can't get them then." Ron said sadly, Harry nodded too.

"But my family has lots of that, and we can all get the books."

"Okay, so we go with you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you'll stay with us till school starts." Hermione said excitedly.

"Yay!" Ginny said, "I can't believe it!"

"You better go get your trunks." Hermione said as the adults came into the room. They nodded and went to grabbed them and came back. They said bye to Mrs. Weasley and placed their trunks in the back at Mr. Grangers minivan.

"So what is this contraption called?" Ron said while hermione showed him how to use the seat belts.

"A minivan or a car." Mr. Granger said, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes, dad." Hermione said as everyone nodded to him shyly. Mr. Granger started the car and Ginny jumped as weird sounds came into the car.

"Whats that sound?" Harry asked confused.

"Music." Hermione said while the car moved to their house, leaving the Burrow to disappear out of sight.

--------

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. I'll be waiting.

Michelle


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

I guess at least one of you have noticed I haven't posted any chapters. Well, this is what happened. My internet company started only accepting credit cards, and my mom didn't have one, so pofff. There went the internet. Now, FINALLY, we got Charter High speed, with ours tvs and computers. And I have my own computer so I can work on the chapters again. And the other reason was cause I used to type on my moms other computer, till she got a new one, and there went my typed up chapters. So you'll be expecting the chapters in the next few days. Thanks for waiting, I hope you didn't get mad at me.

Thanks,

Goddess of the Gods Michelle


End file.
